


6cm

by Slaine



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho reflects on height differences, and comes to some conclusions. Slaine is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6cm

Inaho grew up seeing his male peers desperate to grow tall. He understood that it had to do with some sort of unspoken rule that men had to be taller than women but Inaho never really saw the appeal.

After all, height difference just meant a hassle if you tried making out with them.

He had seen couples going at it before and the trouble they went through to mesh mouths seemed too much to him. He’d have back pains if he had to keep leaning down so much. And if the person he ended up with –if he ever _did_ date anyone- was much taller than him, he’d hurt his feet standing on tiptoes for too long or they’d need to be strong to hold him up…

Inaho wasn’t actually _worried_ about such things, but it was food for thought, and something to consider if he ever felt physical attraction towards anyone.

When he realized he would never grow much more than his current 164cm, Inaho decided he would probably turn out to be attracted to women, since that would be easier with his small stature.

His sister groaned and said that wasn’t how it worked.

***

She turned out to be right, for once.

Indeed, now that he _was_ feeling such desires for someone, it was clear his heart wouldnt be dissuaded from them, regardless of how troublesome it might be..

Nevertheless, he still wanted to check…

He stood on his tiptoes, and found that it made him higher than the other. Yes, it seemed a difference of six centimeters wasn’t enough that he’d need to do so:  by just moving his face upward and the other moving their head down they could kiss.

And if he didn’t, then his mouth would be on the same level as…

Slaine was starting to sweat, wondering what the hell was going on. Maybe Inaho’s weird actions were a japanese way of squaring off against their opponent?

Yes, that would make sense: he must have stood on tiptoe to try and threaten Slaine by pretending to be taller. And the glances at his mouth rather than eyes must be to avoid eye contact or something.

And now…now Inaho was staring intently at his neck, and Slaine could feel his hair stand on end as his instincts told him he was about to get bitten.

He hastily put a hand to cover and protect his neck and got into a defensive position “Just…what is this about?” he demanded.

Inaho shrugged, the intense look in his eyes left to be replaced by his usual nondescript expression. He gave Slaine a nod and simply said “Perfect.”

The blond blinked, wondering why he felt like he had passed a test. “What is?”

“You.” Inaho said nonchalantly and simply walked away.

Slaine was too speechless and flushed with embarassment to remember to ask _for what_.

**Author's Note:**

> According to a compilation of character infos I found, Inaho is 164cm and Slaine 170cm. if it turns out to be wrong...*shrugs*. Also, I'm assuming Slaine is in no way japanese and therefore can honestly believe Inaho acting weird could be a custom he isnt aware of.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope they werent too OOC.


End file.
